


Impasse Interlude

by freckleslikeconstellations



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Bond villain, Character Study, Control, Deleted Scene, F/M, Octopussy missing moment, Plans, Power Struggle, Revenge, Things Falling Apart, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleslikeconstellations/pseuds/freckleslikeconstellations
Summary: A missing moment from Octopussy set after Prince Kamal Khan leaves James Bond to Octopussy or when Prince Kamal Khan tries to distract himself from the fact that he is, in fact, beginning to lose.
Relationships: Prince Kamal Khan/Midge





	Impasse Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for all your support! 
> 
> Just to let you know that I have used the information we learn about Prince Kamal Khan in the James Bond 007 role-playing game as well as what we already know from the film when constructing this fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

The forty-six-year-old Prince Kamal Khan simply has to stop for a moment and consider his next move. He may be exiled from his country, but he also feels as if he has been banished from the room that he has just come from and he doesn’t like it one bit. He can’t even bring himself to go to his study and smoke one of the Turkish cigarettes that he is so fond of because the matter is quickly becoming too grave for such a small thing to reassure him. Octopussy is conflicted about whose side she is on. _That_ much is clear and that much he has _tried_ to be patient with, despite his own reservations, because he needs her to be on his side. She might not know the full truth, but she knows too much to be anywhere else now, _yet…_ James Bond ‘a family friend,’ does she _really_ believe that he was born yesterday or was it simply her way of seizing power for a moment and putting him in his place? Whatever the case James Bond seems to be a dangerous man with an unhelpful influence on Octopussy and his plans. The fact that he’d just left him with her in the room, somehow _still_ alive, which is a nasty habit indeed after all of their struggles with one another flows into his mind. That blasted wry smile upon his face like the crimson sunrise, which will shortly be up again. _No,_ Kamal thinks, this will not do. Bond _must_ die! If Octopussy has forgotten which side she is on and become distracted then it is up to him to step forwards and remove the inky cloud that seems to be contaminating her mind. Get rid of Bond and he should have her back on track again. He must not be allowed to destroy everything that they have worked so hard for and neither should she. 

He is half-aware, even as he comes to this conclusion of sorts, that a woman, short and with a flare of frizzy brown hair, glances at him with brown eyes as she makes to move past him. She is one of Octopussy’s girls. Smidge? _Midge?_ He plays for time now, before he reaches the inevitable conclusion that they have been approaching for some time. He knows full well that she is called Midge. Has known it ever since, in fact, she’d _first_ looked at him and he’d questioned her about the thing. The tight, red outfit that she is wearing does nothing to flatter her, but his eyes lower to the octopus logo on the white circle, which lies in between her breasts in spite of himself all the same. He feels a sudden pull inside him to take what normally he wouldn’t allow himself to. To go one stop further than merely having Bond killed and take what belongs to Octopussy. To the little island that she has created for herself where men are seen as being off-limits, but men like _he_ would surely be granted every courtesy if he was willing to snatch it and no one would be able to stop him in any case. He is sure that _Bond_ will be made most welcome after all and wants to take _before_ he can just in case there is something worthwhile there. Since it is too late for Octopussy he will have to make do with this woman instead-he tries to use this excuse rather than admit that _he_ too has been intrigued by her stares. In any case he is not sure that he could _face_ taking the risk of hearing anything other than fervent apologies from Octopussy in that moment and even _that_ might be too much for him as it would be completely out-of-character for her and only serve to make him all the more suspicious of her. He wants to make her bleed blue blood like she has made him do for becoming a complication in the plan and trying to strangle it with one of her tentacles. _No,_ this Midge will have to do he thinks. The sun might be rising soon but it won’t be up yet. Plenty of time to kill Bond before morning and for him to still enjoy himself in the meantime. 

“You there,” the words come out of his mouth almost involuntarily now and he winces ever so slightly and has a creased brow like the stuffed tiger he possesses in its perpetual snarl. 

The girl turns around. Her eyebrows rise ever so slightly in confusion at being addressed by him and then in an understanding that is off-putting to Kamal as if she has been waiting for him to catch up to her all this time and now knows _exactly_ what he wants from her. She steps in front of him. “Yes sir?” He sizes her up almost warily, feeling like _he_ is the one who is being hunted for a change. The enquiring innocence that is upon her face does not altogether mask what she seems to know about him beneath. She may be short, but she is one of Octopussy’s bodyguards and he _knows _ that she is quick and nimble. Knows too that if he gave her a weapon then she would probably be good with it as well, but would she fight _for_ him or for Octopussy in the end? Her loyalties must ultimately be for her mistress, he decides with a hint of self-deprecation about his thought, as they hardly know one another after all. How too does he know that this isn’t what Octopussy desires in order for him to be distracted? That _she_ hasn’t noticed their exchanged glances and that Bond perhaps hasn’t smiled the suggestion into her ear? Yet perhaps that is what _also_ appeals to him about this little opportunity as it offers him the chance to find out and see if Midge’s loyalties _can_ be changed. Maybe he won't need Octopussy for much longer after all... 

“Are you _really_ going to let your mistress have all the fun? Let her break the rules, whilst you obey them?” 

He sharply inhales now as Midge answers by placing her delicate hand upon his chest and on top of his finely tailored clothing. Her fingers are small, but deadly and with power like the tentacles of the creature that is emblazoned upon her clothing. All of a sudden it is too late he knows. She _definitely_ is aware of what he wants now. He can’t pretend that she isn’t and dismiss her, not even with all the languages that he has learnt throughout his life. Not when she can _feel_ the vibration of his pumping heart beating too quickly in his traitorous chest. He should have been protected by it, he thinks. Like a sea creature that is able to pull itself back into the rock in order to avoid becoming prey. Octopussy. Octopussy. This is all _her_ fault, he muses. If she hadn’t let Bond into her heart then he wouldn’t _be_ in all this mess either. His lips part with the indignation of it all. The girl’s hands slide to his shoulders. She is on her tiptoes now. Through the haze of his lust and anger-it is a thin line really-he thinks that he hears her say something about forgetting and he closes his mouth dutifully and appears suddenly younger like the dissatisfied boy he’d been in Marseilles when he’d had everything too easily and had first gone out to search for the things that had only been able to be obtained after a challenge. He hopes, for one wild moment, that she will prove herself to be everything of value that he has looked for, before he almost scoffs at the wild and romantic notion that has suddenly overcome him. His usual manner-a little stiff and stooped, as if he is used to there being obstacles all around him and doing his best to avoid them-dominates over these vulnerabilities as it has gotten used to doing and he bends his head down almost as if he is being forced to do so and is in two minds about the thing. Is he doing what Octopussy wants or what _he_ does? Is he falling into a trap or getting ready to spring one? The girl seems amused by him now and releases a little laugh, but his eyes must flash with a hint of something or perhaps it is when he looks nervously behind him at the door that she decides to caress at his shoulders apologetically and gain his attention again. Shoots that are almost numb, but that he manages to recognize as an electric kind of pleasure, pulse through him, before they fade again and he relaxes once more, wanting to feel the sensation and in a stronger fashion this time. The girl makes an approving sound and curls a hand around the back of his neck, brushing just underneath the hairs that are there. He tilts his head. His lips part again-releasing a little unsure growl that he is embarrassed by-and he touches firmly and then tentatively at her waist and is still unsure who is in control as they kiss one another at the same time. Is he swallowing _her_ whole or is she doing so to him? Is he _himself_ obstructing the plan? _No, _ this will be all right, he mentally reassures himself, as he hungrily rubs his lips against hers, but gets _her_ to make the effort of leaning across. They will both have their fun, he will gain further information, which will then turn him against both Bond and Octopussy all the more and _Bond,_ at the very least, will die and Octopussy will be used in whatever way is best to guarantee it. Everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of Louis Jourdan [19th June 1921-14th February 2015] who played Prince Kamal Khan.


End file.
